The Aftermath
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: This is something I thought of immediately after watching the Allied campfire scene in episode six.


_The Aftermath _

It was America's bloody idea to start a campfire. After weeks of fruitless searching, England and the other Allies and found the Axis. The plan was that they would attack them immediately on sight, but America, with his nonexistent attention-span, was _envious _of the campfire and roasted marshmallows the Axis had. England silently mocked America's whining tone under his breath as the Allies sat on the beach as the fire roared. It was beautiful, the island nation thought. He could see flames of gold and blue within the red, and a content smile grew across his face. England glanced across from him, and saw the other Allies…enjoying themselves?

America certainly was. His piercing blue eyes eagerly watched as the white marshmallow became a light brown. Russia was smiling creepily as usual, the childish look on his face no doubt hiding the evil plans for the world _"to become one with Russia" _and kill Germany. England had no idea what China was thinking, but he saw that both he and France shied their eyes away from the flames. Although sympathy flowed through him briefly (he had heard about the fires of Nanjing, and _knew_ what France was thinking of), England smirked at their weakness and pushed the thoughts away. _They can't just simply see the beauty of fire, can they? So much beauty in fire…_ Thinking of the fire transported him to a different time when he wasn't always surrounded by bloody idiot wankers. The thought made England relax and release the tension building up in his mind. _They would all mock me if they knew I sang, _England thought as the words came to him again.

_ "Mera mera to_ _moyaki tsukuse sumi kara sumi made sono gouka de_ _–" _

"It's feels like we're summoning the devil!" America cried. England paused from his singing and glared at the American.

"You stupid git! You know we're not summoning the devil!" The American blinked and stared at his former caretaker as if he was insane. _He should know that I'm not planning to do _anything_, especially considering I raised him for over two hundred years! _"I was just singing, you ignorant wanker!"

"I have to say, _mon ami_," stated a purring Frenchmen with a perverted expression across his face, "you should be noticing how sexy _Angleterre _sounds when he opens his mouth in right way."

England's eyebrows – normal-sized, mind you – narrowed as his emerald eyes glared at France. "And what does that mean, frog?" England spat furiously. His fury grew as France started blowing kisses into his direction.

"I had no idea you had such a voice, _Angleterre_. Perhaps you could entertain me with that mouth of yours." He winked seductively while waving his long blond hair, causing England to stand up on his feet with a faint blush to his cheeks as he stared at France furiously.

"You –" Before he could say anything offensive, however, Russia's soft and child-like voice rose into the air.

"I like England's voice, _da_?" For some reason it felt that Russia's smiling face was aimed at him. "It's nice. I would like him to become one with Russia now, _da_?"

America immediately stood in front of England. "I'll save you, Iggy! The hero is here!"

"You git! How many times have I told you not to call me that?" England shouted, punching the American's back with no avail. "I don't need saving! Who was the one that conquered the world through the bloody goddamn seas?"

France gave one of his perverted laughs as he looked at the helpless Englishman behind the stupid American. Of how he would love to… Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the next words that came out of England's mouth.

"I swear, Japan is the sanest of you fools when he complements me…"

France's mouth hung open for so long that a disgusting fly could invade into his beautiful mouth. America was looking at England, who had no idea that the others had heard him, without having anything to say. Russia's formerly manageable dark aura grew as a dark purplish aura enveloped him. "Kolkolkolkol…" China didn't look at the Europeans. Instead, he looked at the flames that he had once could not stare at, a solemn look in his eyes.

England noticed how Russia's aura started to invade his body by the cold in his fingers. He found France with his mouth open. England would have laughed at him if it wasn't for the American suddenly grasping his shoulders and shouting in his face.

"How do you know Japan, Iggy?" The screamed words almost made England's ears bleed. He managed to get away from the insufferable America…but landed in France's arms. _Oh, bloody hell…why did I do to deserve this? _England thought as he felt the slimy – actually, they were soft – hands through his hair.

"W-we had an alliance," England squeaked as France's hands continued to stroke his hair. "…Up until twenty years ago." He gasped as he felt France's smile against his neck. "Get _off _me, you stupid cheese-smelling frog!"

_"Non." _Was it possible that France's grip became tighter? Apparently so. "I want to hear you sing again, _mon Angleterre_." His foul breath invaded England's nose, making the island nation choke. "I had no idea that you were….such good friends with Japan." His grip on the Englishman became tighter, causing a slight gasp to escape from him.

"Don't you dare get any ideas, you pervert!" England spat as Russia continued muttering under his breath and China sulking. He had no idea what America was doing. "An alliance…that was all!" He was aware of the perverted monkey eyeing him like he was a piece of his delicious scones. "I visited your house, too! _All the time! _More than Japan's! Because of that stupid piece of crap alliance!" England gulped when France's face leaned towards his own.

"Then how can you speak Japanese?" he whispered with the fake, hurt expression that England knew well.

"I taught him English!" England spat. "I thought it was fair that he taught me Japanese!" He frowned at the memory of his terrible weak kanji. "The kanji were bloody hard…"

"No fair!" America whined. "I saw Japan first! I should have been the one to teach him English!" England smirked at the sight of the crying America.

"That's what you get for being ignorant, you wanker." Suddenly England felt a poke on his forehead. France was smiling seductively at him again.

"_Comment pouvez-vous__chanter__en japonais?_"He couldn't deny of how pathetic France looked with the pleading gaze he aimed at the island nation.

"I can't bloody hear what you're saying, frog," England retorted as France began to tremble in exaggerated gestures. "He heard me while in the hot springs…and offered me to how to sing it in Japanese. I have to say, the song is actually –" England stopped what he was saying immediately as soon as he saw France's face. A smile, similar to Russia's, ordained his face, and England blushed and stuttered in humiliation. _Why me?_

"It's not as if my French is perfect!" England tried to state as France's smile became larger with each passing minute. "I…just remembered some, and it was deplorable! Not spreading_la langue__de l'amour__," _he stated in mockery of France's accent, "right, France?"

He was aware of France's lips suddenly on his forehead. England was so stunned he had no time to respond when he saw France's forehead brushing gently against his own. "Your accent was perfect, _mon cher_," France purred as his blue eyes invaded England's emerald eyes. "Now say it in French…like I taught you, _mon petit lapin_."

Moments later there were crashes and various curses and shouts in French with a familiar American laughter across the deserted island. Russia was calmly – or so it seemed – standing by with a childish smile on his face. Unknown to them, the Axis had been observing them for the entire ordeal.

"_Ve_, should we help, Germany?" Italy whispered to the blond nation as they watched as England started to pull France's hair through the blue ribbon that he wore as France started choking him as America laughed at the entertainment.

"_Nein," _Germany stated to his friend as China started to bang the Allies with his wok. "This is actually more entertaining than the training we have every morning."

Meanwhile, Japan was looking at the unconscious forms of England and France, whom were lying next to each other even in unconsciousness as China now waged war with the laughing Russia. Perhaps America's laughter was getting to his head, for he thought, _I must take responsibility to allow England-_san_ and France-_san_ to be married by the end of the war. They have…too much history and sexual tension in order for the marriage to not be consummated. _A faint blush came across his face. _After all, I had the misfortune of hearing England-_san _call out his so-called enemy's name exactly…two hundred thirty times for when he visited my house for the past twenty years. _

_But it is the Japanese way to not say anything…so I could not. _


End file.
